Coup de foudre à la maternelle
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Dean amène Ben à l'école, Castiel, lui emmène Anna... Mais qui est qui ? Une rencontre choc, des quiproquos et l'amour qui vient frapper sans prévenir...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

**Coup de foudre à la maternelle**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

"-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de faire ça pour moi Dean.

"-J't'en prie Lisa arrêtes de me répéter ça, je te dis que ça me fait plaisir, j'adore Ben et je suis flatté que tu ai pensé à moi, même si je sais que le fait qu'on habite sur le même palier y est pour beaucoup, mais, je me dis que c'est peut-être aussi parce que tu as un peu confiance en moi.

"-T'es con ! Bien sûr que c'est parce que tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Je te confie une partie de moi même en te confiant mon fils et y'a vraiment qu'à toi que je pouvais demander ça.

"-En tout cas, c'est super ! On va bien s'éclater tout les deux ! Hein Ben ?

"-Oui ouuiii... parce que moi je suis content parce que moi j'aime bien Dean maman...Il est Supeeeeer ! Dit le gamin enthousiaste.

"-On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Dit Dean avec un grand sourire enfantin qui fit rire Lisa.

Dean... à qui d'autre aurait-elle pu confier son fils ? Qui de plus apte à remplacer un papa absent que Dean, qui aurait tant aimé le remplacé vraiment. Il avait dû assurer le rôle de parent pour son petit frère Sam alors qu'il avait à peine 18 ans, quand leurs parents s'étaient tués dans un accident d'avion lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Faisant une croix sur son propre avenir pour en donner un à son petit frère qui était maintenant avocat, marié et bientôt papa d'un petit garçon. Oui Dean était la personne la plus qualifiée pour prendre soin de Ben. Une chance, leur relation ne s'était pas détérioré quand ils ... elle avait mit fin à leur courte idylle qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, ils s'appréciaient, s'aimaient beaucoup mais pas de l'amour qui fait un couple, non, ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur, ils s'en étaient rendu compte un peu trop tard, même si elle ne regrettait rien de tout ça. Ils avaient tellement de tendresse l'un pour l'autre que leur histoire restait un très bon souvenir, mais voilà... il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas faites pour être en couple ... ensemble, même si pour l'enfant Dean aurait continué ainsi.

"-Finalement je me demande s'il est raisonnable de ma part, de confier mon gamin à un autre gamin... Insinue-t-elle en riant encore. Bon ! Je te sers un café ?

"-Ah oui merci je veux bien oui. J'ai pas l'habitude de me lever si tôt moi, il me manque une heure et demie de sommeil à moi là ! J'ai du mal à émerger.

"-Oui je vois ça ! Rit-elle.

"-Mais ça va aller, il suffit juste que je prenne le rythme ! Merci. Dit-il en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait Lisa.

"-En tout cas heureusement que tu ne commences pas le boulot à la même heure que moi, sinon ça aurait été galère ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait !

"-Rôôhh, on se serait arrangé, Bobby m'aurait laissé arriver plus tard, il vous aime beaucoup lui aussi.

"-C'est vrai que ton oncle est cool.

"-OUAIIISSS ! Tonton Bobbyyyyy ! S'exclama Ben qui écoutait la conversation de son oreille sélective d'enfant de trois ans.

"-Et toi ton boulot.. ça va quand même ! Ils t'on donné ta matinée aujourd'hui, c'est déjà ça.

"-Tu parles ! Oui j'ai ce matin mais je rentrerai plus tard tout les soirs cette semaine du coup ! Heureusement qu'il y a la garderie à l'école !

"-Mais moi je pe'...

"-Non Dean ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est à moi d'assumer, j'ai voulu cet enfant c'est pas à toi de faire ça, même si je sais que tu ne le fais pas à contre coeur, je ne veux pas que tu perdes des heures de boulots.

"-Mais je...

"-Non Dean...

Dean haussa des épaules en regardant Ben qui finissait de boire son chocolat.

"-Comme tu veux... Dit-il. Mais au cas où...

"-Oui, je sais que je peux compter sur toi Dean... Merci. Dit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui fit pouffer le petit Ben.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as à rire petit voyou ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

"-Pff pff ! Fit-il en pouffant de nouveau dans ses main. Ma...man, elle à fait... un bisou à Dea... neu ! Chantonna-t-il.

Dean se mit a rire et Lisa enroula ses bras autour du coup de son fils.

"-Mais à toi aussi je t'en fais des bisous... tiens .. tout plein tout plein... Dit-elle en déposant plein de baisers sur le petit visage de l'enfant qui riait.

"-Arrêêêteuuuu... Dean y va pleurer après si tu fais que des bisous à moi...

"-C'est vrai. Dit l'intéressé en mimant une moue triste.

"-Rôôhhh... Si ce n'est que ça. Dit-elle en lâchant Ben pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Dean par le côté et lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

"-Oui. Dit-il d'une petite voix qui fit rire Ben aux éclats, rire communicatif qui fit rire Dean et Lisa à leur tour.

"-Oh ! Là là ! ! Fit Lisa tout à coup ! On rigole, on rigole mais il faut qu'on y aille ! Allez Ben ! Va chercher ton manteau et ton petit cartable, c'est l'heure de partir a l'école !

"-**OUAIIIIIS !** Cria Ben en sautant du tabouret où il était assis pour courir dans le salon.

"-Et bien ! En voilà un qui est heureux d'aller au boulot ! Dit Dean.

"-J'aimerai avoir le même enthousiasme moi !

"-Moi aussi. Dit Dean avant d'avaler sa dernière gorgée de café.

* * *

Le chemin vers l'école maternelle n'était pas très long, cinq cent mètres à tout casser, ils firent donc la route à pieds.

Une fois arrivés, on les dirigea vers la classe qui serait celle de Ben pendant toute cette première année d'école. Entre Dean et Lisa, ses petites mains serrées dans les leurs, Ben regardait partout autour de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, observant les autres enfants, ceux qui parlaient fort, ceux qui riaient... ceux qui pleuraient, mais ne perdant pas une miette de son enthousiasme, ce qui rassura sa mère qui avait eu peur d'une crise de larme... mais ils n'étaient pas encore sur le départ...

Au bout d'un moment, la maîtresse se présenta à l'assemblée d'enfants et de parents. Quand elle dit aux enfants qu'elle s'appelait Maîtresse Béatrice, Dean fit un sourire en coin, il l'imagina tout de suite, en maîtresse SM, habillée de cuir, avec un fouet, à hurler des ordres à un pauvre soumis. Mais très vite il se reprit parce que Ben venait de lui dire quelque chose et il n'avait pas tout entendu du coup.

"-Qu'est ce que tu dis Ben ? Demanda-t-il au petit en s'accroupissant devant lui.

"-_N'est belle ma maîtresse..._ Chuchota-t-il tout timide pour pas que sa mère entende.

Dean lui sourit en lui faisant une pichenette sur le coin du menton, amusé.

Et observant l'enseignante, il se dit que le petit avait bon gout, car il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie.

"-_T'en as de la chance dis donc !_

Ben pouffa dans ses mains.

"-Qu'est ce que vous racontez comme bêtises vous deux ? Demanda Lisa en s'accroupissant à son tour.

"-Rien. Dit innocemment l'enfant.

Dean rit doucement et se releva, Lisa suivit son mouvement.

"-_Il trouve sa maîtresse très à son goût..._ Dit-il à Lisa en se penchant à son oreille.

"-_Rôôhh.. tu la trouves jolie toi?_ Chuchota-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

"-_Lisa ! Me dis pas que tu es jalouse..._ Dit-il à son oreille. _Pour ton fils tu seras toujours la plus belle.._.

Un coup d'oeil de la jeune femme vers lui.

"-_Et pour moi aussi._ Finit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

"-_Menteur._ Lui dit-elle doucement avant de reporter son attention vers la maîtresse qui expliquait le règlement de la classe.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, les parents qui étaient encore là, furent conviés à quitter leur enfant.

C'est un Ben heureux comme tout, gribouillant sur une grande feuille de papier avec un grand sourire que Dean et ...Lisa au bord des larmes, quittèrent pour le laisser commencer sa vie d'écolier.

Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, Dean serra Lisa dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"-Quelle idiote je fais ! Dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Je suis vraiment ridicule de pleurer comme ça devant tout le monde !

"-Allons Lisa, tu n'es pas ridicule du tout, tout ce que les gens voient, c'est une mère qui aime son enfant, rien d'autre. Allez ! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je te ramène.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à 7H45, Dean frappa à la porte de Lisa qui lui ouvrit en sortant directement de l'appartement après avoir embrassé son fils et déposé un baiser sur la joue de Dean pour partir travailler.

"-A ce soir Mon Poussin ! Dit-elle à Ben qui avait rejoint Dean à la porte et regardait sa mère partir d'un pas rapide.

"-T'as vu ? Dit Dean à Ben en le faisant rentrer et fermant la porte derrière eux. Elle m'a appelé "Mon Poussin" !

"-Meu non. Fit l'enfant en secouant la tête. C'est moi Poussin ! Toi c'est Dean !

"-Ah bon ? Chu pas un Poussin ?

"-Nan ! Toi t'es pas un Poussin ! T'es un monsieur !

"-Ok dac' Poussin. Dit Dean amusé. T'as fini ton chocolat ?

"-Non !

"-Alors fait vite avant que je te le pique ! Dit-il en faisant mine de vouloir lui prendre son bol, ce qui fit que Ben se précipita dessus pour le boire.

Et une fois le chocolat engloutis, la bouille chocolatée nettoyée, le manteau et le cartable sur le dos, ils prirent tranquillement le chemin de l'école.

Sa petite main dans celle de Dean, Ben sautillait, visiblement heureux de retourner en classe et Dean était content que ça lui plaise.

.

Quand ils furent arrivé dans la classe, ils commencèrent pas la première étape du rituel matinal qui serait le leur à présent. Donc direction les toilettes !

Un petit pipi et un lavage de mains plus tard, Ben retournait déjà précipitamment vers sa classe, voulant visiblement ne pas perdre plus de temps et Dean, penché sur lui pour le rhabiller correctement, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués à la porte.

"-Anna ! S'exclama Ben en se rappelant du prénom de la petite fille aux cheveux longs et roux qui était devant lui.

Dean releva la tête sur l'enfant, puis, aperçu des jambes d'homme derrière elle et se relevant, ses yeux remontant le long de la silhouette de l'homme en question, il finit, son regard planté dans celui de son vis à vis.

Et à ce moment bien précis, une légère douleur dans le coeur, comme un pincement, un truc étrange, le souffle coupé ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de cet homme d'un bleu démentiel. L'autre, aussi figé que lui.

Leur contact visuel leur sembla durer de longues minutes mais c'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'ils furent ramenés à la réalité par Ben qui tirait la main de Dean et Anna qui lâcha la main de l'homme pour se précipiter dans les toilettes.

Quittant alors le regard de l'autre, ils se contournèrent gênés et se retournèrent après un pas au même moment pour se regarder de nouveau, ils étaient troublés.

L'homme tourna la tête et disparu dans les toilettes où la petite Anna avait dû l'appeler et Dean se laissa mener jusqu'à un grand bac de gros légos en plastique par Ben qui avait choisi sa première activité de la journée.

Essayant un tant soit peu de donner son attention à Ben qui superposait les gros légos les uns sur les autres, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner régulièrement la tête vers les toilettes pour le voir...

Fixant son attention quelques secondes sur la grande tour que Ben avait construit et qui s'effondra avec fracas, il vit deux petites chaussures blanches apparaître dans son champ de vision, une petite robe vert pale, des cheveux roux ... Anna venait de rejoindre Ben pour jouer.

Écarquillant les yeux à sa vue, il tourna vivement la tête dans tous les sens pour le retrouver et non, il était parti.

"-Allez les parents ! Dit la maîtresse. Il va falloir nous laisser maintenant !

Dean embrassa Ben sur la tête en lui souhaitant une bonne journée rapidement et sortit coincé au milieu des autres parents. Essayant tant bien que mal de passer devant tout le monde, de sortir vite, mais une fois dehors, il ne le retrouva pas.

.

S'apercevant soudainement qu'il était resté figé sur le trottoir à fixer un point qu'il ne voyait même pas, il secoua la tête.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Il venait quand même de faire tout son possible pour rattraper le papa d'une camarade de Ben, était-il devenu dingue ? Et pourquoi le fait de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé l'avait tant désemparé ?

.

Il marchait vers le garage de Bobby sans vraiment regarder où il allait ... la tête ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, noyé dans le bleu d'un regard qui l'avait complètement aspiré corps et âme.

Comment avait-il pu le louper la veille ? Sa femme ! C'est sa femme qui devait être là la veille ...

.

"-DEAN ! **DEAN !?**

"-Hein ? Oui quoi ?

"-Quoi ? oui quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule gamin ! C'est la roue gauche arrière ! Pas avant !

Dean baissa les yeux sur son travail en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Merde !

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? T'as picolé ou quoi ?

"-Ah non Bobby, rien du tout !

"-Et Bien alors ?

"-...

"-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me remettre cette roue à sa place et de t'occuper de la bonne cette fois !

"-Oui Bobby, excuse moi.

"-Y'a pas d'"excuse moi" Dean, si tu viens c'est pour bosser, pas pour me faire perdre du temps. Le temps...

"-C'est de l'argent, oui je sais Bobby. Râla-t-il.

"-Et parle moi mieux que ça, t'es pas encore trop vieux pour que je te botte le cul !

"-Oui Tonton !

"-Et ne m'appelle p'...

"-Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire amusé de Dean qui savait comment le faire râler et aimait en jouer.

"-Bon allez ! Au boulot ! Dit-il en repartant faire ce qu'il avait à faire en bougonnant.

* * *

**../..**

**La suite très vite ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un petit chapitre de transition (le mercredi) **

**Bonne lecture !^^Et merci de suivre cette petite fic, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

* * *

**Coup de foudre à la maternelle**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut des plus étrange, déstabilisant et long pour Dean.

Le soir venu, il rentra chez lui et après une bonne douche et un petit truc mangé vite fait sur le coin de la table de la cuisine, il s'installa sur son canapé allumant la télévision machinalement et la laissa sur la chaîne sur laquelle elle s'alluma, regardant vaguement le programme, la tête complètement ailleurs, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il a toujours su qu'il avait un certain intérêt pour les hommes, mais jamais autant que pour les femmes et ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que de l'appréciation à distance, jamais il n'était allé vers un homme, il avait toujours résisté à la tentation, elle n'avait jamais été assez forte pour lui faire sauter le pas.

Alors ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin là à l'école était vraiment une première.

Il avait clairement ressenti quelque chose d'étrange dans tout le corps, dans le coeur, comme un foudroiement. Il avait vraiment eu envie de le rattraper, de replonger son regard dans le sien, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix. Et là, tout de suite, s'approcher tout près de lui, le toucher, le goûter même, rien que d'y penser il en frissonna et une vague de chaleur vint s'insinuer dans son bas ventre, c'était terrible.

Faisant alors vite fait le rapprochement avec le légendaire coup de foudre dont toutes les midinettes rêvent , il se savait d'ores et déjà dans la merde. Ce gars avait une gamine, ce gars devait donc avoir une femme ou même une ex femme, mais tout se rejoignait au fait que ce gars était certainement hétéro. Alors il avait bonne mine, lui, maintenant avec ce truc planté dans le ventre, cette envie de le revoir et de chercher à le connaître.. Ah oui ! Il avait vraiment bonne mine maintenant !

Une chose bien, le lendemain c'était mercredi, il n'y avait pas école ! Avec un peu de chance, il penserait à autre chose et jeudi matin ça lui serait passé comme par enchantement ! Comme par miracle oui ! C'est un miracle qu'il lui faudrait pour se débarrasser de cette possession ou d'un exorcisme tiens peut-être... Non mais c'était quoi ces délires ? Il devenait décidément complètement dingue depuis ce matin ! Et c'est sur ces réflexions loufoques, qu'il se leva, éteignit la télévision et partit se coucher en soufflant.

* * *

Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une paire d'yeux bleu de mer, dans laquelle il avait d'ailleurs nagé toute la nuit. Sa résolution à penser à autre chose qu'à lui en ce mercredi en prenait déjà un grand coup dans l'aile et en plus ... il souleva le drap pour jeter un coup d'oeil en dessous ...

_"Ouais ... Vraiment un grand coup dans l'aile !"_ Se dit-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans son oreiller et le drap sur sa très jolie érection matinale d'une vigueur inhabituelle, en soufflant, dépité.

Il allait devoir commencer cette journée par une douche froide ... beau début de journée que voilà ! ... Quoi que ... après tout hein !

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 7H45 ... Non ... Pas le temps, il avait passé l'âge de se soulager en une minute chrono, il aurait préféré avoir le temps de faire durer et d'apprécier ...

_"Tant pis ... une autre fois peut-être..."_ Se dit-il avant de se foutre une baffe en secouant la tête pour ce qu'il venait de se dire... _"Une autre fois" ! Je t'en foutrais des "Une autre fois" !_ Toujours aussi dépité, il se leva vite fait pour sauter sous la douche et cria sous le choc de l'eau glaciale sur sa peau chaude de sommeil. Bien fait pour lui !

.

Sortant de la douche au bout de quelques minutes, il enfila son jean, ses chaussettes et entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et c'est son tee-shirt à la main qu'il couru ouvrir sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne susceptible de venir toquer chez lui à cette heure.

"-Lisa ! Déjà ? Salut Ben !

"-Coucou Dean !

"-Oui ! Salut ! Excuse moi, j'ai une réunion ce matin, il faut que j'arrive un peu avant pour préparer la salle de conférence. Je te le laisse, ça t'embête pas ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant de Ben une main sur sa petite tête déjà souriante.

"-Bah non non, vas-y. C'était prévu comme ça de toute façon.

"-Oui mais pas si tôt !

"-Mais c'est pas grave ... allez ! File !

"-Merci Dean je t'adore ! A ce soir Mon Poussin ! Dit-elle à Ben en lui faisant un bisou. Merci Dean, à ce soir ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

"-Et bien ! Dit-il étonné.

"-Oh ! Excuse moi. Rit-elle toute confuse, ses mains devant sa bouche, gênée. Je délire moi ce matin ! J'espère que je ne vais pas mettre une main au cul de mon patron ! Pardon pardon. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir à reculons et riant encore. Amuse toi bien Mon Poussin. Finit-elle avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

"-Oh là làààààààààààà...

"-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ben ? Demanda Dean en refermant la porte derrière l'enfant.

"-Ma-man elle t'as fait - un bisou - sur la bou - cheuuu... Chantonna-t-il.

"-Mais non. Dit Dean gêné et prit au dépourvu, en enfilant son tee-shirt.

"-Si - si - j'ai bien vuuuu... Vous êtes amoureux - vous êtes amoureux... Continua-t-il en sautant partout au milieu du salon.

"-Mais non Ben ... Ben ... Raâââhhhh Lisaaaaa... Se plaignit-il en abandonnant la partie.

Il avait besoin d'un café.

Au moins, il pouvait accorder un truc au gamin, il était une efficace distraction ! Il n'avait pas repensé à ... Rôôhh... Et voilà ! Il était toujours là finalement. La journée promettait d'être bien longue, s'il la passait à penser qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui !

.

Quand il avala enfin et avec un plaisir certain, sa première gorgée d'or noir, Ben le rejoignit dans la cuisine en sautillant.

"-Maman a eu le temps de te faire ton chocolat ?

"-Oui.

"-Ok ! Tu veux un gâteau ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant la boite de ses biscuits au chocolat préférés, qu'il achetait régulièrement spécialement pour lui.

"-Ouiiiiii ! S'exclama l'enfant en sautant sur place et en frappant des mains.

"-Ok ! Assieds toi là alors. Dit-il en le soulevant pour l'installer sur un des hauts tabourets.

Une fois l'enfant installé, il lui donna un gâteau, contourna la table haute et s'assied à son tour sur le tabouret en face de lui.

"-Il va falloir être sage aujourd'hui hein ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

"-Oui Dean, je voudrais pas me faire crier par tonton Bobby.

"-Ah oui ! Tonton Bobby il crie fort t'as vu ?

"-Il te crie toi !

"-Oui c'est vrai ça dis donc ! Ca doit être parce que toi tu lui fais de jolis dessins.

"-T'as qu'a lui faire des dessins toi aussi...

Dean se mit à rire en imaginant la scène où il tendrait une de ses oeuvres à un Bobby éberlué.

"-T'as raison, je devrais faire ça.

"-Comme ça il te donnerait des chocolats à toi aussi...

"-Des chocolats ? S'exclama Dean.

A ce moment là, Ben ouvrit de grands yeux et posa ses mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte et pleine de gâteau, visiblement le gamin venait de trahir un secret entre lui et le vieux bonhomme.

"-Hm... Fit Dean. Je me doutais bien que vous me cachiez des choses tous les deux... c'est pas juste. Dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

"-_J'en garderai un et je te le donnerai en cachette._ Chuchota l'enfant comme si Bobby pouvait les entendre s'il en parlait trop fort.

Dean sourit.

"-_Non surtout pas... Bobby le saurait, il voit toujours tout, il sait toujours tout..._

"-_Oooohh ..._ Fit Ben.

"-_Chut. Faut pas qu'il sache qu'on le sait._ Dit-il tout bas.

"-_D'accord._ Murmura Ben.

Dean acquiesça et finit son café tranquillement pendant que Ben, qui semblait en pleine réflexion, avalait trois de ses gâteaux favoris avec gourmandise.

.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils arrivaient au garage et le petit sauta dans les bras de Bobby qui le fit sauter dans les airs, provoquant des rires aigus à l'enfant.

"-Commen ça va gamin ?

"-Ca va.

"-Tu restes avec nous toute la journée alors ?

"-Oui

"-C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire comment c'était l'école du coup !

"-C'est super l'école !

"-Super ! Viens avec moi, tu vas me raconter tout ça.

L'enfant glissa sa petite main dans la grosse main noircie de cambouis de Bobby et partit avec lui en direction du bureau, laissant Dean tout seul au milieu de l'atelier.

"-Bonjour Dean. Se dit-il à lui même à haute voix. Bonjours Bobby ! Ouais je vais bien et toi ? Bien ? C'est cool ça ! Je suis bien content pour toi !

Puis il sourit en secouant la tête et partit passer son bleu de travail dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de vestiaire, avant de se mettre au boulot.

.

La matinée passa tranquillement.

Ben avait fait des tas de dessins, installé dans le bureau de Bobby, ce dernier ayant acheté tout un attirail de livres à colorier, de crayons, de feutres, de grandes feuilles à dessin, qu'il avait acheté spécialement sachant que le gamin allait passer tous ses mercredis avec eux au garage. Parce que quand Dean lui avait demandé l'autorisation, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde non. Non la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé c'était _"Mais qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire ici ce pauvre petit ? Il va s'emmerder !"_ et le jour même, il avait été faire une razzia dans le supermarché du coin.

Donc le petit avait fait des tas de dessins, tandis que Bobby, lui, avait passé sa matinée sur le moteur d'un gros truck et que Dean avait enchaîné les petites réparations sur différentes voitures qui devaient être récupérées dans l'après midi par leurs propriétaires.

L'esprit complètement absorbé par sa tâche, Dean fut surpris, quand midi arriva et que Bobby l'appela pour venir manger et à l'instant même où son esprit sortit de sous le capot de la berline noire dont il venait de faire la vidange, dès l'instant même où il se redressa pour répondre à son oncle, soulagé de constater qu'il avait pu travailler efficacement, sans être distrait, à cet instant... un flash ... des yeux bleus ... Lui. Et voilà ! Il était de retour ! Comme s'il était resté là, en suspend dans son subconscient, attendant la première occasion de se rappeler à lui.

Et c'est avec cette pensée, que Dean alla se laver les mains et rejoignit Bobby et Ben, qui étaient déjà installés dans la pièce qui leur servait à prendre leurs repas.

.

Leur repas en question, fait de sandwichs et de chips, fit la joie de Ben dont la mère s'évertuait à le nourrir sainement, ce qui voulait dire des légumes, des légumes, du poisson une fois par semaine, mais surtout des légumes ! Et ben.. et bien ...

"-Je suis pas un lapin moi, toujours elle me fait manger des carottes et des zharicots et tout et tout maman !

Dean explosa de rire et Bobby faillit s'étouffer avec la chips qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

"-C'est pas rigolo... Dit l'enfant à Dean en fronçant les sourcils et prenant une petite mine boudeuse.

"-Non tu as raison,c'est pas drôle. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais il faut manger des légumes tu sais, ta maman a raison. Et puis,les carottes c'est bon ! Regarde tonton Bobby...

L'enfant se tourna vers l'homme à sa gauche et ce dernier se tourna vers Dean attendant ce qu'il allai sortir comme ânerie sur lui.

"-Et bien depuis qu'il en mange, il est beaucoup plus gentil !

L'enfant le regarda étonné.

"-Oui c'est les carottes qui font ça ! T'aurais vu Bobby avant ! Un vrai ours !

Bobby bougonna mais dissimula très mal un sourire amusé sous sa barbe.

"-C'est vrai ? T'étais pas gentil avant ? Demanda Ben toujours étonné et curieux.

"-Meuh non... j'ai toujours été un chaton moi !

"-Un chaton ! S'exclama Dean.

"-Oui Môssieur ! Ne le crois pas. Dit-il en se penchant vers le petit. Il est jaloux parce que je crie sur lui quand il fait des bêtises. Finit-il en tirant la langue à un Dean qui joua les outragés, faisant éclater le petit Ben de rire.

Et Dean mordit dans son sandwich en grognant pour montrer du mécontentement.

"-_Il est pas content._ Chuchota le petit en se penchant vers Bobby.

Bobby et Dean se regardèrent amusés et tout deux mordirent à nouveau dans leur sandwich, tandis que Ben reprit le bruyant grignotage de ses chips avec délectation.

"-Au fait Dean !

"-Hm..

"-Demain matin repos. Je vais à la banque, j'ai rendez-vous.

"-Mais je peux ouvrir moi !

"-Mais non profite de ta matinée, j'ouvrirai qu'à 14h.

"-Mais...

"-Dean !

"-Ok ! Mais bon t'as déjà des soucis de pognon, alors fermer une matinée alors que je pourrai ouvrir...

"-Je suis plus à une matinée près.

.

"-Je devrai me trouver un autre boulot ailleurs. Dit Dean tout à coup.

"-**QUOI ?**

"-Oui, tu aurais au moins ça de moins à payer, tu pourrais peut-être t'en sortir si tu n'avais pas un salaire à sortir pour moi Bobby.

"-Il est hors de question que tu me lâches Dean ! Tu es... presque le meilleur... après moi... et j'ai besoin du meilleur.

"-Paye moi moins alors ! Je pourrai m'en sortir avec moins tu sais.

"-Non ! Tu mérites ce que je te paye ! Tu n'es pas un employé au rabais.

"-Mais fais...

"-**NON DEAN !** Le coupa-t-il en haussant la voix quelque peu, je ne changerai rien, il faut juste que la banque m'accorde ce prêt de 5000$ et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, le problème ne vient pas du garage lui même tu le sais, les soins et les obsèques...

"-Oui je sais... tante Helen...

"-Oui si on avait pu penser...

"-Bobby, on ne pense jamais que ce genre de chose peut nous arriver à nous, alors on ne prévoit rien...

"-Oui si au moins ces sal... ces crétins n'avaient pas refusé de l'assurer parce qu'elle avait déjà été déclarée malade...

"-Hm..

Dean n'aimait pas parler de ça, parce que ça l'enrageait à chaque fois et il y avait le petit et il était plus temps de tergiverser sur ces faits et... non vraiment ça l'enrageait trop...

Bobby s'en rendit compte et revint donc sur le sujet d'origine.

"-Donc avec ce prêt, les trous seront rebouchés et il n'y aura plus de problème. Il est hors de question que tu ailles bosser ailleurs pour me soulager ! Et pour la concurrence en plus ! Manquerait plus que ça tiens !

"-OK Bobby ! ... et je suis Le meilleur ! Pas "presque" ! Ajouta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu alourdi.

"-NON ! Je serai toujours le meilleur ! C'est moi le Boss ! Dit Bobby rentrant dans son jeu. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi je m'y connais en électronique automobile ! Dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour se moquer.

"-Ouais Pfff ! C'est plus des bagnoles maintenant qu'ils font ! Ce sont des ordinateurs sur roues ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Bientôt y'aura même plus besoin de tenir le volant qu'elle roulera ou se garera toute seule !

"-Dean ! T'as dix gares de retard ! Ca existe déjà je te signale !

"-Tu déconnes ! Tu vois ... c'est n'importe quoi ! Ou est le plaisir ? Et moi je dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne vieille mécanique où on peut mettre les mains dans le moteur et réparer soi même !

"-T'as pas tort de ce coté là, je te l'accorde... Mais je reste Le Meilleur !

.

Ils finir leur repas dans une ambiance agréable et les deux hommes finirent sur un café avant de se remettre au travail.

Ben passa un petit moment avec Dean, à lui poser des tas de questions sur ce qu'il faisait, puis partit sans rien dire et se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil du bureau où il s'endormit, il devait être 15h.

Et tranquillement l'après midi passa.

Vers 16H30, Dean vit que Ben avait rejoint Bobby et il semblait bien s'amuser.

Il faisait mine de vouloir voler les outils du mécanicien et se retrouvait toujours avec une nouvelle trace noire sur le visage ou ses mains, quand Bobby protégeait son matériel du petit voleur et ça le pliait de rire ... et Bobby aussi.

Dean sourit en y pensant, parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son oncle rire, ou si rarement, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de le voir comme ça.

Mais il dû se résoudre à les interrompre parce qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer et Lisa n'allait plus tarder à arriver elle aussi pour venir chercher le gamin.

"-Allez Ben ! Dit-il en s'approchant, lui tendant une main noire. Viens, on va te nettoyer, maman va bientôt arriver, si elle te voit comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

"-Tu as bien raison Dean ! Dit la voix de Lisa dans son dos.

"-Lisa ! Déjà là ? Dit-il en faisant volte face.

"-Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt pour rattraper ce matin. Fallait pas croire qu'ils allaient me payer le supplément, tu t'en doute bien !

"-Maman ! Fit Ben, en voulant se précipiter vers elle.

Mais Dean resserra sa main sur la sienne.

"-Hop-hop-hop ! Non non Ben ! Viens te nettoyer avant, sinon tu vas salir les habits de maman !

"-Mais je veux un bisou moi !

"-Oui Mon ange. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Attends que je trouve un petit coin propre. Ah ! Voilà ! Ici ! Finit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe gauche. Allez ! Vas avec Dean te nettoyer maintenant !

"-Oui maman, allez viens Dean ! Dit-il en tirant ce dernier par la main pour aller au vestiaire.

"-Bonjour Lisa. Dit Bobby en sortant de derrière une voiture dont il venait de refermer le capot.

"-Bonjour Bobby ! Comment allez vous ?

"-Arrête de me vouvoyer gamine ! Ca fait des années que je te le dis !

"-Oui pardon, comment vas tu ?

"-Je vais bien ma foi, ton gamin est génial.

"-Merci. Dit-elle gênée.

"-Et toi alors ? La forme ?

"-Ca va oui, mon boulot est un peu envahissant mais grâce à Dean, j'arrive à m'en sortir avec Ben.

"-Oui Dean ... c'est un chouette gars, je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça c'est fini entre vous, vous vous entendez super bien !

"-On était pas fait pour être ensemble c'est tout. On ne s'aime pas de cette façon.

"-De nos jours qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? Vous étiez biens tout les deux, pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

"-Je ne voulais pas le retenir contre son gré, il a le droit de trouver quelqu'un dont il sera éperdument amoureux et qui l'aimera en retour, il le mérite.

"-Et s'il trouve jamais ?

"-Je serai toujours là...

"-Ah parce que toi tu ne trouveras personne ?

"-J'ai Ben... difficile de trouver un homme qui accepte l'enfant d'un autre ... Dean ...

Elle fit une pause, tournant la tête vers la porte du vestiaire pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours close.

"-... Quand j'ai fais la connaissance de Dean, Ben n'avait qu'un an et demi et ... ça n'a jamais été un problème pour lui, ils se sont attachés l'un à l'autre, j'ai cru que...

"-Que tu avais trouvé un père pour ton gamin...

"-_Oui..._ Dit-elle tout bas.

"-Et qu'est ce qui a merdé alors ?

"-J'ai réalisé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais qu'il serait resté quand même... pour Ben... il a su tout de suite que je le voyais comme le père idéal et ça lui convenait... mais pas a moi. J'en ai parlé avec lui et on a rompu d'un commun accord. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, c'est à moi d'assumer cet enfant... il n'a pas de père et ce n'est pas à lui de jouer les pères de substitution... Même si...

"-Même si pour Ben il le sera toujours quand même un peu...

"-Oui... Mais toujours est-il que Dean a le droit de vivre sa vie, de se trouver quelqu'un et de faire ses propres enfants !

"-Et bien ! Avec la vie d'ermite qu'est la sienne, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait se trouver quelqu'un.

"-On parle de moi ? Demanda Dean en les rejoignant dans l'atelier sans qu'ils n'aient fait attention qu'ils étaient sortis du vestiaire, interrompant leur conversation.

"-Oui, on parle de toi gamin et de ton improbable capacité à trouver quelqu'un pour partager ta vie, vu que tu fous jamais le nez dehors à part pour venir bosser !

Dean rougit.

"-Heu.. Mouais... Disons que ... je sors quand même ! Des fois ... et il y a aussi ... l'école de Ben !

"-Oh ! Voyez vous ça ! Dit Bobby en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lisa qui se mit à sourire.

"-Dean ? Dit-elle. Vraiment ? A l'école ?

"-Hein ? Non .. .Mais non ! c'est juste ...

"-Oui oui c'est ça ! Dit Bobby. Tu veux pas nous dire ?

"-Mais non je vous ass'...

"-Dean, la rentrée c'était avant hier ! Et lundi j'étais là ! Le coupa Lisa.

"-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un hier alors ? T'es un rapide gamin ! S'amusa Bobby. Qui c'est ?

"-Mais personne !

"-Oh ! Ben ! Qui c'est ? Tu dois savoir toi ! A qui il a parlé Dean hier à l'école ?

"-Heu... Ma maîtresse...

"-Sa maîtresse ?

"-Sa maîtresse ?

"-Mais vous êtes dingues ! NON ! Et puis foutez moi la paix ! Dit-il avant de fuir dans le vestiaire pour aller se changer et ... se cacher, rouge comme une tomate.

.

Pendant dix minutes, tout en changeant de vêtements, Dean se demanda s'il devait leur parler ou les laisser dans l'ignorance vu qu'il n'y avait rien du tout à raconter finalement.

Et alors qu'il finissait de mettre ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à sortir, Bobby l'appela.

"-Bon ! Dean ! C'est quand tu veux !

"-Oui oui j'arrive ! Dit-il en sortant tout en enfilant sa veste en cuir. Y'a pas le feu quand même !

Ils sortirent tous du garage et Dean, Lisa et Ben quittèrent rapidement Bobby, qui habitait au dessus de son garage et rentrèrent tranquillement.

.

A la moitié du chemin, alors qu'ils avaient coupé par un petit parc, ils s'y arrêtèrent pour que Ben puisse se défouler un petit peu sur les structures pour enfants. Et tandis qu'ils s'installèrent sur un banc tout près, en silence, regardant l'enfant évoluer sur un grand toboggan, Lisa se tourna vers Dean.

"-Alors ?

"-Alors quoi ?

"-Dean ... C'est vrai ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

"-Lisaaaa... Se plaignit-il.

"-Allez ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu as peur de me blesser ? Tu sais pourtant que ça me rendrait heureuse que tu rencontres enfin une fille qui te convienne !

Dean eut un léger rictus au mot "fille".

"-Tu peux me le dire Dean. Insista-t-elle.

"-Oui je sais Lisa mais...

"-Mais quoi ?

"-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré.

"-AH ! Fit-elle. Il y a donc bien quelqu'un ! Mais comment ça pas rencontrée ? C'est par internet ?

"-Nan ! T'es dingue ! Non ... c'est ... c'est à l'école... Mais on ne s'est pas parlé... juste ...

Ils ne su pas quel mot mettre au bout de cette phrase, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer ça, à part ...

"-Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre...

"-Oh ! Dit-elle en frappant des mains du bout des doigts, toute enthousiaste.

"-C'est con hein ?

"-Mais non ! Et elle aussi ? Elle aussi tu crois ?

"-Je ... je ne sais pas ... Lisa ... je ne sais pas si ... Lui... aussi.

"-Lui ?

"-Oui Lisa.. Lui ! Oh ! Si tu savais, ça me rend dingue ! ... Je te l'avais dis hein ? J'ai toujours eu un certain intérêt aussi pour les mecs.

"-Oui je sais.

"-Et bien là ... Putain Lisa, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit-il en se frottant le visage.

Lisa se rapprocha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur son genou.

"-Dean ... Tu ... tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de son côté aussi ?

"-Je ne sais pas .. mais .. si !... Ce qui s'est passé était étrange, je ... je pense que oui, il s'est passé quelque chose des deux cotés, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

"-Il est comment ? Dis moi dis moi ! Il est beau ?

"-Ah ouais... Dit-il en rougissant. J'en ai pas vu grand chose parce que ça s'est passé très vite et qu'il m'a pétrifié d'un seul regard, mais oui, il est à peu près de ma taille, bien bâtis, il me semble, une gueule à tomber, une bouche... hum... des yeux bleus où tu te noierais bien rien que pour le plaisir... et putain ce que j'aurais aimé entendre sa voix...

"-Oh làlà arrête arrête je vais me faire pipi dessus... Fit-elle toute émoustillée.

Dean rit, amusé du comportement enthousiaste de son amie.

"-Tu l'as revu ?

"-Non, on ne s'est vu qu'hier matin et j'ai pas réussi à le rattraper.

"-Nooooon ! Deeeaaan ! Dit-elle épatée. Tu lui as couru après ?

"-Ouiii ! C'est complètement dingue je te dis !

"-Dean, il faut que tu lui parles !

"-T'es folle ! Et si je me trompe ? Si je me suis fais des idées ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule ! Je peux pas l'aborder comme ça ! Et s'il est hétéro ?

"-Et alors ? Je crois que tu te cherches des excuses pour fuir Dean. Tu dois lui parler ! Je te dis pas de te jeter sur lui en lui hurlant des "je t'aime" non plus hein ! Mais tu pourrais commencer pas faire sa connaissance !

"-Je sais p'...

"-DEAN ! Insista-t-elle. Tu l'abordes !

Dean détourna les yeux de la jeune femme, regardant un point invisible au loin.

"-Je veux que tu le fasses ! Ne loupe pas une telle chance par peur ça serait trop con ! Et demain soir t'as intérêt de pouvoir me dire son prénom Winchester ! Sinon je t'étripe !

"-Bien Mon Colonel ! Dit-il en la saluant comme un G.I.

"-Promis ?

"-Promis Lisa. Demain soir, je te dirai comment il s'appelle. Dit-il visiblement décidé à l'extérieur, faisant bonne figure, mais complètement en mode "PANIQUE" à l'intérieur.

"Bien ! ... Ooooh Je suis trop conteeeeente ! Dit-elle toute excitée en frappant à nouveau des mains du bout des doigts avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, faisant rougir Dean de gêne.

"-Je suis fatigué maman. Dit Ben en arrivant devant eux à ce moment là.

"-Oui Mon Poussin, on rentre à la maison.

"-Allez viens par là p'tit gars. Dit Dean en attrapant le petit pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

Et tranquillement, ils reprirent la route.

.

Sur le chemin, Dean resta silencieux, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et Lisa passait de temps en temps sa main dans son dos ou sur son bras, en geste de réconfort. Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il était en proie à un grand trouble. Mais elle était contente et restait persuadée qu'il devait se bouger, qu'il ne devait pas louper cette opportunité rarissime, surtout si ce coup de foudre était réciproque. Si l'autre était aussi hésitant que lui, si personne ne les poussait, ils se passeraient à coté ! Et ça ! Foi de Lisa Braden, c'était hors de question !

.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leurs appartements, Dean fit descendre Ben de ses épaules et ce dernier s'engouffra en courant chez lui sans un mot, laissant les deux adultes entre eux.

"-Bonne soirée Lisa.

"-Bonne soirée à toi aussi Dean et si tu as besoin de parler à un moment ou a un autre, n'hésites pas, je suis là ok ?

"-Ok Lisa... merci. Dit-il avec un sourire.

"-Et tu te prends pas trop la tête d'ici demain...

"-Ca c'est mal barré.

"-Je sais, je le vois bien, mais vraiment essaye de ne pas te monter trop de scénarios, les choses se passent rarement comme on les prévoit.

Dean lui sourit à nouveau, amusé.

"-C'est trop tard pour ça ma belle, ma tête en est complètement envahie ... j'ai peur Lisa, je sais que je t'ai promis de lui parler mais je ...

"-Ah non Dean ! Pas de retour en arrière !

"-Lisa...

"-Dean, demain matin tu lui parles ! Et si tu le sens pas tu as toujours l'échappatoire du boulot de toute façon, l'essentiel c'est de prendre un premier contact avec lui, prendre la température.

"-Je bosse pas demain matin.

"-Rôôhhh ! Mais c'est génial ! Bon, lui peut-être, mais tu auras moins de pression du coup, vu que tu n'auras pas à faire attention à l'heure !

"-Oui mais plus d'échappatoire.

"-Dean, si ça se passe mal entre vous, qu'est ce que tu t'en a à foutre de lui mentir en lui disant que tu dois partir bosser, tu peux me dire ?

"-Oui c'est vrai t'as raison...

Ils furent interrompus par la porte du troisième appartement de l'étage qui s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître la petite tête d'une vieille dame qui les regarda curieusement et sans aucune gêne aucune.

"-**Bonjour Madame Davis !** Dirent-ils en coeur.

La tête disparue, la porte claqua brusquement et ils rirent.

"-Quelle commère cette madame Davis ! Dit Lisa.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux.. elle vient de vivre les secondes les plus divertissantes de sa journée.

"-Rôôhh Dean t'es méchant.

"-Non réaliste ! Tu sais qu'elle me fait du gringue mémé ?!

"-Non !

"-Si si, elle sort, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment elle fait ça, elle sort en même temps que moi pour être sur mon chemin et elle me tient la jambe jusqu'à de que j'arrive à en placer une pour pouvoir me barrer et à chaque fois elle m'invite à venir boire une verveine ... un soir ... à l'occasion...

"-Non ! Répéta Lisa, avant d'éclater de rire.

"-Mais si je t'assure !

"-C'est ton charme irrésistible ça ... comment tu veux qu'on résiste ? ... tu les fais toutes ... et tous ... tomber...

"-Moi y'en a un par contre, s'il me propose une verveine ... un soir ... à l'occasion, je l'épouse sur le champ !

Lisa explosa bruyamment de rire, faisant se rouvrir la porte de la voisine qui râlait et c'est en riant encore, qu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs.

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, le silence de son appartement envahit Dean.

.

Bobby avait raison, il vivait pratiquement comme un ermite et même s'il aimait rester chez lui tranquille, il devait bien reconnaître qu'à part Lisa, il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de cercle, une famille restreinte à Bobby et son frère ainsi que sa femme et son futur enfant. Et finalement ce silence soudain lui fit réaliser que ça lui pesait.

.

Il était seul ... comme Bobby et il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Il ne voulait pas arriver à cinquante ans pour se retourner sur son passé et se rendre compte qu'il était rempli de vide et de solitude.

.

Lisa avait raison aussi, il ne devait pas louper cette chance inespérée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre toute la place qu'il voudrait dans son coeur. Et il se dit que ça devait être bien d'aimer quelqu'un à la folie et de sentir cette personne vous aimer aussi follement en retour ou même juste un peu .. un peu d'amour dans le coeur pour se sentir bien, se sentir vivant !

.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte à laquelle il était adossé et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était rentré.

Ouvrant alors la porte il fut étonné de voir Lisa en tenue décontractée, tee-shirt, pantalon de survêt et chaussettes.

_"Quelle rapidité!"_ Se dit-il pour finalement se demander depuis combien de temps ils étaient rentrés.

"-Lisa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"-Ben a bu un chocolat avec un gâteau et est parti au lit, il était épuisé, tu manges avec moi ?

"-Hein ? Heu déjà ? Quelle heure il est ?

"-19h passées !

"-Quoi ? Déjà ? !

"-Et bien oui Dean ! Pourquoi ?

"-Pour rien non laisse tomber, je me suis pas rendu compte.

"-Alors ? ... Tu manges avec moi ?

"-Ouais ! Ouais ok ! Donnes moi dix minutes pour que je me douche et j'arrive !

"-D'accord. A tout de suite. Dit-elle en retournant chez elle.

"-A tout de suite, je fais vite !

"-Ok !

Dean referma la porte et il fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver vite fait.

.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il sortit et s'habilla rapidement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de sortir de chez lui pour frapper à la porte d'en face.

La porte de la voisine s'ouvrit, mais il fit mine de rien et quand Lisa ouvrit à son tour, il fit un demi pas en arrière et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la voisine avec un clin d'oeil.

Lisa comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, avança vers lui pour sortir un peu dans le couloir en gémissant un long **_"Deeeeaaaannnn..." _**très explicite, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et déposant ses lèvres au coin des siennes pour mimer un baiser que la vielle femme devait s'imaginer tout autre de sa place.

"-_**Râââhhhh... allez viens par là Bébé, je vais te faire crier.**_ Râla-t-il fortement exprès en poussant Lisa dans son appartement, ses mains sur ses fesses.

"-**_Oh OUIII ! DEAN ! Viens viiite !_ **Dit-elle très fort elle aussi, avant que Dean ne referme derrière eux du pied et qu'ils se lâchent pour s'effondrer assis par terre tous deux derrière la porte, explosés de rire à en pleurer.

.

"-Aaaahhh làlà.. on est vache quand même ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

"-Rôôhh c'est trop marrant de l'entendre faire ses petits "_Oh !_" outrés, alors qu'elle ne demande que ça et qu'à cet instant, elle est en train de se dire qu'elle aimerait voir à travers les murs pour pouvoir nous zieuter encore.

Lisa rit dans ses mains pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire.

"-C'est une commère. Poursuivit Dean. Elle en a eu pour un moment là, peut-être qu'elle nous foutra un peu la paix.

"-On est son attraction préférée.

"-Ouais bah moi ça me gonfle d'être constamment espionné.

"-En tous cas, ça fait du bien de rire. Allez viens ! Dit-elle en se relevant du sol où ils étaient toujours. J'ai faim.

"-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se marrer. Dit Dean en suivant son mouvement et se remettant sur ses pieds.

"-Vas dans la cuisine, je vais voir si on a pas réveillé Ben.

"-Ah oui merde ! C'est vrai qu'il dort !

"-Je vais voir.

Dean acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où sortait une bonne odeur de poulet rôti. Humant l'air en fermant les yeux, il en grogna de plaisir.

"-Et bien ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

"-Hum. Ca sent bon !

"-C'est qu'un poulet.

"-Ouais mais ça sent bon quand même ! Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres et se frottant les mains.

Lisa rit doucement.

"-Tu mets les assiettes ?

"-Yes !

.

Pendant le repas, il ne reparlèrent pas de la rencontre de Dean, mais l'atmosphère était rempli des questions que Lisa brûlait de lui poser, mais qu'elle gardait pour elle pour ne pas mettre la pression à Dean et des non-dits de Dean qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur quelque chose qui n'existait même pas encore et n'existerait peut-être jamais, mais dont il avait besoin de parler tant ça le stressait.

Ils se contentèrent de parler de la journée de Ben et du bien qu'il faisait à Bobby, du boulot de Lisa et du fait que finalement elle avait réussi à se contrôler et n'avait pas mit de main au cul de son patron.

Ce n'est finalement qu'au dessert que subitement Dean ne put retenir une question qui n'avait certainement pas de réponse, comme une réflexion qui lui serait venue à haute voix.

"-Comment on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en une seconde chrono ? Ca parait complètement dingue !

"-Je ne sais pas Dean, peut-être qu'il suffit d'avoir le coeur ouvert.

"-Tu veux dire vide.

"-Non ouvert, le coeur libre.

"-Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est rempli de vide ... il n'y a pas grand monde là dedans. Dit-il en pointant de son index sur sa poitrine. Il y a toi, Ben, Bobby et ... Sammy, voilà, j'ai fais le tour. Je me demande si le fait d'être désespérément seul n'a pas affecté mon jugement, ma capacité à y faire entrer quelqu'un. Si je n'ai tout simplement pas posé mon dévolu sur le premier venu.

"-Dean, tu es sérieux là ? Tu te rends bien compte que ne n'est pas le premier venu quand même ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà des gars qui t'on tapé dans l'oeil, des clients du garage par exemple non ?

"-Ouais.

"-Et bien alors ? Tu as ressenti la même chose qu'avec Lui ?

"-Non. Dit-il en baisant la tête.

"-Viens par là. Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour le faire se lever et le faire venir au salon.

.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, puis, elle coupa le son de la télévision et s'assied de côté, une jambe sous elle pour avoir Dean face à elle.

"-Dean. Reprit-elle. Tu t'es entendu me poser ta première question ?

La regardant, il fronça des sourcils.

"-Tu m'as dit : _"Comment peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en une seconde."_ _Amoureux_ Dean ! C'est sorti de ta bouche tout naturellement, tu ne m'as pas dit _"flasher_" ou _"craquer"_ ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Tu as dit _"tomber amoureux"_ !

"-C'est juste une forme de langage, une façon de parler...

"-Non Dean. On n'utilise pas ce terme à tout bout de champ, surtout pas toi ! Tu as dis _"amoureux"_ parce que ton coeur le sait même si ton esprit refuse de l'admettre.

"-C'est ridicule, comment on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on connait pas ?

"-J'ai l'impression que tu es passé par toutes les étapes depuis hier ! Tu es dans le dénis maintenant ? Tu verras par toi même demain, quand tu vas le voir ça va te sauter à la figure ... Le coeur a ses raisons Dean. Je crois que c'est tout une alchimie et vraiment je prie tous les anges du ciel pour que ça le soit pour vous deux. Dit-elle les yeux brillants d'émotion et la gorge serrée.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue, voyant ses yeux briller de larmes à la lueur de l'écran de télé.

"-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Dean. Dit-elle en prenant sa main sur son visage pour la serrer dans les siennes. Tu mérites tellement ce qui t'arrive. Si une personne sur cette terre mérite de trouver l'amour c'est bien toi.

"-En quel honneur ? Dit-il gêné.

"-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Dean ! Mais tu n'as pas reçu assez d'amour, tu n'as pas eu le bonheur que tu méritais dans ta vie. Tes parents qui sont partis trop tôt, ton frère qui n'a plus besoin de toi et qui fait silence radio et moi ...

"-Pourquoi toi ?

"-Moi qui t'ai arraché ce petit bonheur d'être un père pour Ben ...

Dean baissa les yeux.

"-Je sais Dean ... je sais que tu as accepté ... mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait de gaieté de coeur. Je sais aussi que je t'ai blessé, mais que tu as accepté notre séparation juste parce que je te l'ai demandé et je sais que tu aurais pu disparaître de nos vies rien que pour ça ... et j'aurais compris tu sais.

"-_Lisa..._ Dit-il en regardant leurs mains jointes.

"-Mais moi je ne pouvais pas te garder égoïstement, juste pour avoir un père pour mon fils. Et moi aussi j'ai envie d'un homme qui m'aimera ... d'amour. Nous c'était pas ça .. .Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de cet amour là Dean.

Dean releva les yeux sur elle.

"-_Je suis désolé Lisa._

"-Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'était pas moi c'est tout ! De nous deux, ça reste moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal. Alors vraiment je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour t'aider avec lui. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux, heureux pour toi même.

"-...

"-Et crois moi Winchester, je vais te mettre la pression s'il le faut, mais tu vas faire connaissance avec ce mec parce que Putain ! Après la description que tu m'en as fait, j'ai une envie de le voir en vrai, j'te raconte pas !

Dean sourit, elle n'était vraiment pas croyable !

"-Tu sais que si je le ramène ici un jour, il ne sera pas pour toi ?! Dit-il pour se moquer.

"-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai suffisamment d'imagination.

Dean releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

"-Vous imaginer tous les deux ne sera pas difficile, toi je te connais pas coeur. Dit-elle, le zieutant d'un air coquin, en se mordant la lèvre. Et lui, tu pourras pas t'empêcher de me le décrire dans les détails je le sais et humm...

"-T'es dingue !

"-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de vivre un peu de ton bonheur par procuration non ?

"-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es dingue ! Tu me fais penser à la vieille Davis !

"-Rôôhh ... Et bien comme ça on sera deux à imaginer ce qui se passe derrière tes murs !

Dean éclata de rire brusquement sans pouvoir se contrôler et Lisa se précipita en avant sur lui pour poser sa main droite sur sa bouche, l'écrasant à moitié.

"-Chuuuut ! Fit-elle les yeux rieurs, combattant sa propre hilarité qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Tais toi !... Ben !

Dean ouvrit les yeux en grand, soulevant les sourcils.

"-Hm. Fut le seul son qu'il pu émettre dans sa situation.

Lisa enleva donc sa main de sa bouche sans pour autant se retirer de sur lui.

"-Dans le genre grande gueule tu te poses là toi hein ! ?

"-N'est ce pas. ... Non je déconne, excuse moi.

"-C'est rien, s'il était réveillé il serait déjà là, tu le sais.

"-C'est sûr oui.

"-Tu sais quoi ?

"-Non, dis moi...

"-Ils vont me manquer ces moments tous les deux. Dit elle en jouant avec le coton de son tee-shirt du bout des doigts.

Dean lui sourit, elle avait raison, les moments comme celui ci allait être rares si...

"-Viens par là Ma Belle. Lui dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Lisa se remonta un peu plus sur lui, se blottissant dans ses bras et posa sa tête sous son menton.

"-Je te lâcherai pas. Lui dit-il. Vous êtes ma famille maintenant Ben et toi et t'es bien plus ma petite sœur que mon propre frère c'est incontestable ... c'est ça ... avec un bonus sexy, ce qui est loin d'être négligeable !

"-T'es con ! Dit-elle en lui faisant une tape sur le torse.

"-Quoi c'est vrai ! Et tout est vrai d'ailleurs, je te lâcherai vraiment pas, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin ... et vas savoir ... _on sera peut-être même deux après..._ Dit-il du bout de lèvres.

"-_J'espère._ Murmura-t-elle en levant un peu la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

"-_Moi aussi._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle.

Et ils restèrent comme ça. Avachis sur le canapé, Lisa affalée de tout son long sur lui, tous deux à regarder la télé, dans le noir et sans le son jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne les cueillir là.

* * *

**Voilà ! Mercredi passé hummm... Dean est passé par un peu tous les états d'âme au fil des heures mais ... **

**Voici venir jeudi ! hé hé hé et l'explosion qui va aller avec à sa simple vue ... **

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé de ce mercredi ? **

**Et ... elle est pas géniale notre petite Lisa ? Moi je la kiffe comme ça ! **

**Allez ! Je vous dis à très vite. Après le prochain chapitre de "Désirs" bien entendu ! ^^**


End file.
